Eagle
Not to be confused with Eagle Eye. Eagle (real name Freezer), originally from Earth-92356, is a former elite government sleeper agent turned rogue and a member of the Freezer Army. Story Childhood Eagle, in his childhood, was good friends with the Omega X of his reality, who was his classmate at elementary school. However, unlike most Freezers and Omegas from most realities, these two did not suffer an incident that made them hate each other since childhood, which led to their friendship evolving through the years, until they became adults. Recruitment When they became adults, Freezer and Omega X travelled to the United States of America, as Omega had received a work offer from the New York Police Department and Freezer, who'd enlisted in the army, was transferred there as well. Over the years, their careers went evolving until each suffered a major hit: Freezer was dishonorably discharged for disobeying orders (despite the fact that he saved his entire squad by doing so) and Omega, who'd been transferred to a counter-terrorism unit, resigned from his unit after realizing that such a life was not for him. The two of them met up at a cafeteria in New York when they were approached by a mysterious man. This man offered the both of them a one-in-a-billion career opportunity, but when they asked for details, the man said it was top-secret, which made them both realize it was government-related. The two of them exposed their arguments about incidents with governmental organizations (Freezer's discharge and Omega's resignment) but the man said that didn't matter. They asked to see what it was about when suddenly they were rendered unconscious. When they awoke, they found themselves in a secret government facility hidden from the world. The man from before told them that they had been chosen to become the government's "last line of defense" and that, should the government collapse for any given reason, they and their partners would step in to restore order as part of the Strategic Homeland Division, often called SHD or simply "The Division". Omega willingly accepted, but Freezer, who wanted a normal life, refused to accept. Not accepting a no for an answer, the man told him that he had already joined by going to the facility, and that refusing to accept the invitation would result in him being labeled an enemy of the state and his family being taken away. Not seeing any way out, Freezer unwillingly accepted. Once they were trained, they were given their codenames (Freezer's was Eagle and Omega's was simply Omega), a contact lens and a smartwatch each. Once they learnt how to use the lens and smartwatch, they were sent out into the world to live a normal life, waiting for the day they would have to step in. As Eagle Activation During the Black Friday of that same year, someone managed to spread a deadly disease in New York hidden inside the money bills, which caused the government to quarantine the city and, after several failed attempts to create a cure and stop the riots, activate The Division. Eagle, who was in Manhattan, was surprised to see that he'd been activated. He grabbed his gear and met up with Omega, who'd arrived from Brooklyn, and the two of them worked together for a while, until Eagle decided to enter the Dark Zone, Manhattan's downtown and most virally infested area, by himself. The Revelation Eagle headed over to the Dark Zone to see if he could find a cure for the disaster there. However, during a firefight with looters, he noticed that the weapons and armor they were using were SHD gear. During that same fight, Eagle tripped over a corpse which was wearing a smartwatch like the one he had and a patch on its shoulder like the one he had on his own clothes. After the fight, Eagle IDed the corpses as agents of The Division who'd been dead since a few days after the disease. Eagle realized that The Division had activated a First Wave of agents before them and no one had told him anything. When Eagle confronted Omega about it, the latter revealed that he already knew of the existence of the First Wave, as well as how they disappeared and why. He proceeded to tell Eagle that, shortly after the quarantine was put in effect, 2000 agents had been activated to secure the area that would be later called the Dark Zone; however, the looters there killed one agent and looted his guns to kill another agent, whose guns were also looted, and so on until a retreat was ordered and, out of the 250 survivors, only 150 agents escaped, while the other 100 agents either couldn't leave on time or decided to stay willingly and were all killed shortly after the exits were sealed. Enraged by this revelation, Eagle claimed he couldn't work for The Division anymore. However, he was confronted by Omega, who declared that, while he was angry about it as well, he had a mission to accomplish. Despite the bloody battle, Eagle managed to escape. Through a chance encounter, Eagle managed to find (and join) the survivors of the First Wave, who'd gone rogue as well. Joining the Freezer Army A few days after joining the rogues, Eagle and the rest formed an alliance with a private military company (PMC) who wanted to take over the city using their superior firepower. However, all their operations in the following weeks were dismantled by Omega, who managed to kill several rogue agents in the process. In the end, Omega managed to find the PMC/rogue agents alliance's headquarters and led a raid against it. However, while the military faction's leader was killed and the headquarters was taken by Omega, Eagle and the rogues managed to escape. While he was running, Eagle was intercepted by mysterious men who claimed to belong to the Freezer Army. After explaining their purpose to him, he went with them, joining them for what would be the Ωmega War II. Ωmega War II Assassinating the Flaming Heroes While the Freezer Army simply kept Eagle as a hidden ace for the first days after the beginning of the Ωmega War II, they were forced to send him to Earth-5621, the home dimension to the Super Hero Agency, the Ωmega Army's currently strongest allies, to send a message by killing their Omega's (who was a super hero known as Fire Spider) allies, in this case the Flaming Heroes, and spreading their death across the Universe. The plan partially worked; while they were killed and their death caused mass panic on Earth (which developed into the Superhuman World War), the rest of the planets were not so stunned and the message actually inspired the Universe Protectors to take action against the Freezer Army. Death of Fire Spider After the (relative) failure of the Flaming Heroes assassination, Eagle returned to Earth-5621 to track the Fire Spider of that reality and found him speaking with Cyberbat at the Flaming Heroes HQ. However, during that conversation, Cyberbat said something to Fire Spider that surprised the latter, who walked off after another member of the SHA, Blaidor, appeared to take Cyberbat to the Ωmega Army HQ. Eagle decided to track Fire Spider, who'd engaged in combat with some gangsters. After Fire Spider beat them, Eagle revealed himself and shot Fire Spider in the leg and arm, causing him to fall. As Fire Spider tried to escape, Eagle grabbed him by the wrist and lifted him up. Fire Spider got free of his hold and tried to escape, but Eagle shot him in the stomach and then broke his left arm. As Fire Spider tried to drag himself away, Eagle simply followed and slowly tortured him while telling him his backstory. In the end, Eagle opened a comlink to his own reality's Omega, who went by the codename Agent in the Ωmega Army, and forced him and Cyberbat, who was with Agent at the time, to watch as he killed Fire Spider with a headshot. Later on, when Cyberbat and some Omegas went in to retrieve Fire Spider's body to put it in stasis (despite it missing its head), Eagle managed to sneak into the Ωmega Army HQ with them. He then paralyzed Cyberbat when they were alone and destroyed the stasis device used to hold Fire Spider's body. The Final Battle Eagle was present in the Ωmega War II, where he murdered several Omegas before being confronted by Cyberbat on the Freezer Army HQ. The two fought and Cyberbat was about to kill Eagle when he was sent falling from the building. Eagle was then intercepted by Agent, with whom he shared a few words. Agent then killed Eagle and left him there. However, he forgot to take an item in Eagle's possession that allowed him to resurrect. The device worked, and Eagle stole one of the Omegas' interdimensional teleporters. Eagle was then teleported to Earth-5621, the SHAverse. Fighting the Super Hero Agency Alliance with the Super Villain Organization At some point after arriving, Eagle formed an alliance with the Super Villain Organization (SVO), a faction in the Superhuman World War, who presumably gave him better gear in exchange for his services. Fighting the Fire Spiders After acquiring better gear, Eagle headed over to the Stripes Manor, to where he tracked the dead Fire Spider, who had now become a ghost. Eagle attacked the ghostly Fire Spider, but was intercepted by the SHA, who'd added the Fire Spider of Earth-83780 to their ranks. Though they tried to fight him, Eagle managed to escape. Eagle later managed to hunt the two Fire Spiders to Future City, where he tried to snipe them from afar. This attempt failed and the two Fire Spiders escaped. Eagle tracked the two Fire Spiders to the ruins of the SHA HQ, where he saw Fire Spider, in his new robot body, fly away with his Earth-83780 counterpart. Capture During the Fall of Asgard, Eagle attacked Fire Spider just as the latter managed to end the Superhuman World War. Despite being massively outnumbered, Eagle managed to take out most of the combatants in the field, with only the two Fire Spiders, Cyberbat, Blaidor and Iron Sentinel standing against him. He took a small moment of calm to explain his motives; he wanted to kill the SHA for killing his partners in the war. However, in a short moment of madness, Eagle started opening fire on civilians, which resulted in a massacre only stopped when Fire Spider called Agent to intimidate Eagle into submission. Eagle was then captured and transferred to a maximum security prison for superhumans, as it's one of the few places that can contain him. Working for Fire Spider Release According to Eagle, when a mysterious person nicknamed the "MASK", acronym for Murderer After Superhuman Kills, started killing retired heroes from the Super Hero Agency, Eagle was the authorities' prime suspect and was thoroughly questioned, to no avail. However, Fire Spider, believing the heroes' deaths were actually murders, visited Eagle in prison and asked him for a lesson on how to use his SHD technology, which had been confiscated after his capture. However, Eagle revealed that not only was the SHD tech linked to his own biometrics, but also that it could only be used by someone with a special contact lens given to Division agents. To solve this, Fire Spider released Eagle and put him to work for him under the promise that he would be returned to his own reality. Hunting the MASK Eagle started to accompany Fire Spider on his travels, aiding him in whatever crime scenes they found. Using evidence from multiple crime scenes, Eagle managed to piece together a map left by the MASK that revealed he would be at the train station. The two went there, but the MASK managed to use Fire Spider's popularity to distract the citizens at the station and use them to create a blockade between him and the heroes. Fire Spider and Eagle left, the latter commenting it was the former's fault for being too popular and not taking it into account. Because of this, the two of them take a more covert approach, by going into hiding, using safe houses and not telling anyone what they were doing. Later on, the two heroes returned to the train station to see if they could find the killer again; however, they were being tracked by Iron Sentinel and Inferno Guardian. Category:Villains